celtic
by Eden Nightray
Summary: Suite a une erreur de magie, France disparait. On retrouve dans son manoir un(e) enfant parlant celtique qui dit etre Gaule.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila avec une fic sur le coté celtique de France.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi à part le scénario. Tous est a Hidekaz Himaruya. Le nom "Danael" est a Saemi67.

Les mots en italyque sont en celte et ceux en gras en français.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

PDV: Angleterre.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion, aujourd'hui avait lieu le meeting mondiale, elle se déroulait en France.

Grande joie!

France était tellement énervant! Il se moquait souvant de ses amis magique.

D'ailleurs le jour d'avant, j'avais craqué et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui jeter un sort. J'avais décidé de lui en jeter un qui le ferait bafouiller pendant toute la réunion.

Comme le dirait Francis, "_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange**_ froid".

J'entra dans la salle et me mit à la meme place que d'habitude, France n'était pas la.

Etrange.

La réunion avait lieu chez lui et le pays organisateur devait arriver avant les autres par politesse et puis Francis arrivait toujours plus tot que lui pour discuter avec ces "bad friends" ou avec d'autre.

La seule chose qu'il admirait chez le français était sa manière de toujours trouver un sujet de conversation intéréssant.

Espagne vint me voir.

-Inglaterra, tu sais ou est Francia?

-Je ne suis pas sa nourrice tu sais, Spain?

-Je sais, je sais, Francis me le répète bien assez.

Allemagne donna un grand coup de poing dans la table.

-Taisez vous, la réunion va commencer. Le sujet est la situation de l'eau dans le monde. Chacun de vous va exposer sa situation, vous aurez 8 minutes, pas plus. Angleterre, tu t'occupes de faire des notes pour France.

-J'en ai marre de répéter que je ne suis pas sa nounou...

-Je m'en serais bien occuper, England, mais je dois diriger la réunion.

-Je le fais pour toi alors, Germany, par pour cette ce "frog".

La réunion passa assez tranquillement grace à Allemagne.

A la fin, je partis en ignorant USA, qui venait lui parler de ses "exploits" en tant que hero.

Je me rendis chez Francis.

Je frappa,

rien.

Ou pouvait etre France, je devais lui donner les notes.

Et si France avait oublié la réunion et était sortis avec une de ses citoyenne?

Si c'était ça, ça allait barder pour le français. Il aurait fait le chemin pour rien!

-Daddy?

Je me retourna, Canada était au bout de la rue déserte ou se trouvait le manoir de Francis.

-Bonjour Matthew!

-Que fais tu ici?

-Je suis venus donner les notes de la réunion à Francis et toi?

-Je m'inquiétais pour papa, il ne rate jamais une réunion, meme malade.

-J'ai frappé, personne n'a ouvert.

-J'ai la clé, papa me l'a donné au cas ou.

-Pour une fois qu'il est respon...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un cri avait rententit, il venait de la maison.

-Canada, ouvre!

-Tout de suite!

Le canadien ouvrit et on courut vers la source du cri, c'est à dire le salon.

Une jeune fille d'à peu près 5 ans d'apparence, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau a Francis, venait de se bruler avec le feu de cheminée. Elle portait une robe semblable à celle que portait les druides.

-Qui est ce, daddy?

-Je ne sais pas, Matthew, mais elle est entourée de fée...

- Daddy, papa a disparu et une enfant se retrouve dans son salon et toi tu parles de tes hallucinations, ce n'est pas sérieux!

-T'es qui?

-Je suis Canada...

-_Qui etes vous?!_

Et bien, ça promet... Cette enfant est agressive, en plus elle ne parlait ni anglais ni français.

-_Vous etes comme Rome, le méchant pas beau qui s'ataque à nous?_

-Papa, sais tu ce qu'elle dit?

-Elle parle en celte...

-En celte?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, j'aurais du, elle est peut etre une Kirkland.

-Est ce que tu parles cette langue?

-Mon celte est un peu rouillé mais je vais me débrouiller.

La petite était toujours aussi agressive mais je voyais bien qu'au fond, elle avait peur.

-_Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland, ou Angleterre et toi?_

_-Je suis Danael et je suis Gaule!_

Danael... Il avait déja entendu ce nom sortir de la bouche de ses frères mais de quoi parlait il déja?

_-Danael? Ce n'est pas un nom de fille._

_-Je suis pas une fille, gros nul!_

_-SI tu n'es pas une fille, pourquoi porte tu des robes?_

_-C'est pas des robes, c'est des tuniques de druide! Parce que je travail avec eux!_

_-Tu es un petit druide?_

_-Oui!_

Matthew posa Kumajiro sur le fauteuil et s'assit près de moi et Danael.

-_Qui c'est le garçon a l'ours albinoos._

_-C'est le fils de chez qui tu es en ce moment, Canada, ou Matthew Williams de son nom humain._

_-Il a l'air plus gentil que toi._

Je fus vexé que le petit garçon préfère Canada mais bon...

Danael alla sur le canapé et alla serré Kumajiro, lui parlant doucement sa langue. Il s'y prenait bien avec les ours polaires.

-Comment s'appelle t'il alors, daddy?

-Il dit s'appeller Danael et affirme etre la Gaule.

-Nous verrons bien demain, il faudrait rester ici pour s'occuper de Danael.

-Occupe toi de lui, il te préfère à moi.

-Mais je ne comprend pas le celte.

Je récita quelque mot, une formule magique plus précisemment.

-_Que m'as tu fais?_

_-Tu parle et comprend le celte maintenant._

_-Mais et si je dois parler anglais ou français?_

_-Il te suffit de dire Erthya, c'est la formule et tu répète pour reparler celte._

_-D'accord..._

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plut? Une petite review?

(C'est un prologue, c'est normal que ce soit court)


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Je n'ai pas revé, Danael a bien dit qu'il préférait Canada a moi.

J'aurais bien aimer qu'il m'aime un peu plus, comme Alfred quand il était petit.

Je ne dois plus y penser sinon je vas déprimer.

-Daddy, que veux tu pour manger?

-Attend, je vais m'occuper du déjeuner.

-Ca va aller, je m'en charge.

-Non, j'insiste!

-Comme tu veux...

Matthew me laissa aller à la cuisine, j'allais préparer du boeuf wellington, pour faire enrager Francis quand il reviendra. Après tout, ça lui rappellera sa défaite à Waterloo.

Je finis mon plat et je demanda à Canada de mettre la table. Ensuite on mangea.

Danael venait à peine de manger une bouchée qu'il s'arreta.

_-Alors, Danael?_

_-Vous voulez m'empoisonner, c'est ça?!_

L'enfant s'enfuit et sortit de la maison.

-Canada, retrouvons le!

-D'accord!

On suivit le parcours de l'enfant mais on le perdit de vue.

-Angleterre, je vais par la et toi par la.

-Oui, on se retrouve à la tour Eiffel vers 14h30.

On se sépara, je chercha une bonne heure avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous.

Et la, je vis Danael, en haut de la tour Eiffel qui regardait le paysage émerveiller.

-Mint Bunny, vas le descendre de la haut, s'il te plait.

-Ok, Arthur!

Il vola jusqu'en haut de la tour et le descendit, tout les parisiens le regardait inquiet ou émerveillé, ceux qui ne voyait pas les fées avaient l'impression que Gaule volait.

Mint Bunny reposa Danael sur le sol et lui dit quelque mot à l'oreille.

Canada vint quelque minute après.

-Danael! Daddy!

-Canada, je l'ai retrouvé, il était en haut de la tour Eiffel.

-Heureusement, il n'a rien, rentrons.

-Oui.

Gaule nous avait laisser le ramener, visiblement Mint Bunny lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait calmer.

Une fois arriver, on emmena l'enfant dans la chambre de Francis pour qu'il fasse une sieste, c'était un enfant après tout, et on redescendit dans le salon pour réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire.

-Daddy, est ce que que tu as une idée sur ce que nous pourrions faire?

-Non, mais exposons les faits: premièrement, Francis a disparue, deuxièmement, Danael vient surement du passé, troisièmement, il déteste ma cuisine.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y aie un rapport...

-Mais il y en a un! Qui est le premier à ce moquer de ma cuisine?

-C'est papa.

-Oui, donc Danael est surement le père de Francis, en plus ils se ressemblent!

-Mais je croyais que c'était Rome?

-Regarde Feliciano et Lovino, ces descendants directs, est ce qu'ils ressemblent à Francis?

-Non, mais...

-Rome a surement adopter France.

-Il faudrait demander à oncle Antonio ou à oncle Feliciano.

-On ne vas pas les déranger pour ça.

-D'accord, comme tu veux mais en attendant que fait on?

-Demain, tu vas emmener Danael au Canada, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

-Que vas tu faire?

-J'ai des choses à régler.

-Et pourquoi ne pas emmener Gaule en Angleterre?

-A cause de mes frères, si Danael et bien ce que nous pensons, alors il est l'oncle de mes frères.

-Comme tu veux mais il faudrait lui acheter des vetements neufs, les siens sont usés et le font paraitre sauvage.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant et profites en pour prendre des billets d'avions pour vous deux.

-Pas besoin, je vais prendre le jet privé d'Amérique.

-Tu as le droit de monter dedans?

-Oui, en échange je lui exporte du sirop d'érable.

-Je pensais qu'il préférait le nuttella.

-Il préfère mais ces habitants apprécient le sirop d'érable.

-Et il te laissera emmener Danael?

-Surement, sinon je peux le menacer d'arreter l'exportation de jeu vidéo, de film d'horreur et de sirop d'érable.

Russie sort de ce corp!

Il n'y avait que lui pour menacer Alfred de ce genre de chose si calmement, en sachant qu'Alfred ne pouvait pas vivre sans film d'horreur et sans jeu vidéo.

-Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de Gaule.

-C'est compris.

Le canadien sortit de la maison me laissant seul dans le salon, je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque, ils étaient tous en français évidemment.

Vers 16h, Danael sortit de la chambre et vint voir ce que je faisais.

-_Qu'est ce que c'est, monsieur Angleterre?_

_-Un livre, tu en as déja vu?_

_-Non jamais, ça n'existe pas chez moi, quelle est cette langue?_

_-C'est du français, la langue de l'endroit ou tu te trouves, la France._

_-Peux tu me l'apprendre?_

_-Tu es trop sérieux, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir lire maintenant._

_-Mais je veux comprendre!_

_-Bon, comme tu veux._

_-Merci!_

Je commença à lui apprendre, il comprenait vite puis vers 16h 30, Canada rentra les bras chargé de sac.

_-_Je suis rentré, daddy!

-Canaeda... _c'est ça?_

_-Non, c'est Canada!_

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, daddy?

-J'essaie de lui apprendre le français.

-Tu es sur que tout vas bien?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, normalement tu aurais plutot cherché à lui apprendre l'anglais.

-C'est lui qui m'a demandé.

-Je me disais aussi.

_-Qu'est ce que vous portez dans vos bras monsieur Canaeda?_

_-Je suis aller_ _t'acheter des vetements et c'est Canada._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Demain, on va aller chez moi._

_-C'est vrai!_

_-Oui._

_-Et le blond qui ressemble a Germania, il vient?_

_-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard._

_-C'est encore mieux!_

Ce gosse me déteste, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait, dites moi!

Et puis il me rappelle France, si il n'était pas aussi mignon,j'aurais déja mis une fessée à Gaule!

-_A quoi sa ressemble chez toi, Canaeda?_

-C'est Canada...

-Désolé, _alors c'est comment?_

_-C'est magnifique, il_ y a _plein de neige et tu peux skier quand tu veux, c'est aussi le paradis des ours blanc et du sirop d'érable!_

_-C'est quoi "skier"?_

-_Tu as une planche sur chaque pied et tu glisses sur la neige._

_-Et "un ours blanc"?_

_-C'est les animaux comme Kumajiro._

_-Et le sirop d'érable?_

_-Comment ose tu ne pas connaitre le sirop d'érable! Tu n'as aucune culture! Le sirop d'érable, c'est si... Bon, ça l'est tellement que je suis sur que c'est le favori de Dieu._

_-Lequel?_

_-Hein?_

_-Bah, lequel de Dieu?_

-Les Gaulois n'avait pas la meme religion que nous, ils étaient polythéistes.

-_Alors, monsieur Canada!_

_-Rien, danael, laisse tomber._

_-Mais je n'ai rien dans les mains?_

_-C'est une expression._

-Canada, gaule n'a pas l'air d'aimer ma succulente cuisine, veux tu la faire ou j'appelle le traiteur.

-Euh, je vais faire la cuisine.

Matthew alla dans la cuisine tandis que Danael regardait les vetements que Canada lui avait acheter comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

-_Qu'est ce que tu regardes, le blond._

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ces vetements._

_-Ils sont bizarres._

Il fouilla au fond du sac et trouva une paire de bottine chaude, c'est vrai qu'au Canada il fait froid surtout ou canada habitait.

-_Qu'est ce que c'est?_

_-Ca s'appelle des chaussures, on les met dans les pieds._

_-C'est bizarre, à quoi ça sert?_

_-A se protéger les pieds._

On discuta un peu avant que canada ne revienne avec un plateau repas qu'il posa sur la table.

_-A table._

_-C'est bon, pas comme tout à l'heure!_

_-Grrr..._

_-Merci, c'est gentil._

On finit puis on mit danael au lit puis on se coucha.

Demain allait etre une longue journée.

* * *

Fini,

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bah, voila la suite.

Meallan=Irlande

Fillan=Ecosse

Caerwyn=Pays de Galles

* * *

Arthur se leva du canapé ou il avait dormis, laissant les chambres à Canada et Gaule. Ces derniers étaient sûrement déjà partis. Il avait dit à Matthew de ne pas l'attendre pour partir. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine ou le déjeuner était déjà prêt, Canada lui en avait laissé. Il finit de manger et s'habilla avant d'aller en vitesse à sa voiture pour aller à la gare la plus proche, il prit son billet pour le Nord de la France afin de prendre l'Eurostar direction sa chère Angleterre. Il réussit à avoir la dernière place pour le prochain train qui partait dans 15 minutes.

Dans le train, il appela Caerwyn pour le prévenir de son arrivée tardive, normalement il aurait du rentrer dans la nuit.

Au même moment, dans un avion, Canada essayait de maîtriser Gaule qui courrait partout, émerveillé.

__Calme toi, s'il te plaît!_

__On vole! C'est magique!_

__Non, c'est normal, c'est ce qu'on appelle un avion._

__C'est toi qui a construit ça?_

__Non, c'est mon frère._

__Il pratique la magie?_

__Non, de nos jours, les avions sont des choses communes._

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Amérique vienne vers midi. Ce dernier avait laissé les commandes de l'avion à un homme.

_Il est midi, j'apporte le déjeuner!

Canada espéra que ce ne soit pas du fast-food comme d'habitude mais il y avait peu d'espoir pour que ce soit autre chose. En effet l'américain sortis de son sac deux hamburgers.

_Je suis la, Alfred.

_Je sais, pourquoi?

Il n'avait visiblement pas vu Gaule.

_Nous sommes trois.

_Bah non, je ne vois personne d'autre, tu as du rêvé.

_Mais non, regarde, il y a Danael aussi.

A l'entente de son nom l'enfant, qui regardait le paysage depuis la fenêtre et parlait tout seul, sortit de derrière les sièges.

_C'est qui cette gamine, c'est une Nation?

_Oui, il s'appelle Gaule et c'est un garçon.

_On dit un goal tu sais.

Canada se demanda si Alfred essayait de faire de l'humour foireux ou si il était sérieux et dans ce cas la, c'était un signe de sa stupidité.

_Il faut rire?

_Bah non, pourquoi?

Bon bah c'était la deuxième option. USA était définitivement idiot.

_Pas goal, Gaule, G.A.U.L.E l'ancien nom de papa.

_Tu veux dire que c'est papa?

_Ca m'étonnerait que papa ressemble autant à une fille quand il était jeune. Avec daddy, on pense que c'est le père de papa et que Rome n'est que son père adoptif.

Amérique donna un hamburger a chacun de ses passagers et retourna à la cabine de pilotage pour s'en chercher un.

_Angleterre le sait?

_Oui, on l'a trouvé ensemble chez papa.

_Et ou est France?

_On ne l'a trouvé nulle part.

_C'est bizarre, il a peut être été mangé par un zombie!

_Al, je crois que tu regardes trop de film d'horreur en plus ça te fais faire des cauchemars.

_J'ai même pas peur, les héros n'ont jamais peur!

_Si tu veux...

Ils finirent de manger et Canada obligea Danael à dormir. L'enfant ne voulant pas, alla bouder dans son coin, face à la fenêtre.

_Alfred, à quelle heure arrive t-on?

_Dans deux heures environ.

_Tu ne devrais pas retourner piloter?

_SI j'y vais à plus.

_A tout à l'heure.

L'américain retourna piloter et le canadien sortit un jouet pour son ours blanc.

Vers la même heure devant une gare à Londres, Angleterre attendait que Pays de Galles viennent le chercher, sa voiture était tombée en panne quand il avait essayé de la démarrer. Elle avait une trentaine d'année tout de même.

Alors qu'il révassait une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était un homme brun clair aux yeux verts feuilles un peu plus foncés que lui. C'était Caerwyn. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, au dessus il portait une veste marron foncés et un pantalon marron clair à carreau un peu plus foncés.

_Je suis la, petit frère.

_Ramène moi.

_Tu peux peut être commencer par un bonjour et finir par un s'il te plaît?

_Tu es à mon service, non?

_Je suis avant tout ton grand-frère et dois-je te rappeler que je ne te sers pas par envie, moi je préférerais rester yn y cartref, yng Nghymru (chez moi, au Pays de Galles)

_C'est vrai mais tu es une région maintenant, en plus je suis plus fort que toi.

_Dois je te rappeler que quand tu étais petit, quand on t'embetait, tu allais te cacher derrière notre cousin.

_C'étais avant, en plus j'étais attaqué par les vikings!

_Nous aussi qu'est ce que tu crois, meseigneurs Danemark et Norvège n'ont pas décidé d'aller attaquer un petit territoire de rien du tout alors qu'il y en a d'autre à coté.

Le blond ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ses frères.

_Treve de bavardage, allons y.

_Comme tu veux, o très grand Royaume-unis de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord.

_Ne te moque pas de moi, Wales!

Pays de Galles émit un rire. Le plus jeune en déduit que son frère se moquait encore de lui. Caerwyn l'emmena à sa voiture.

Quand ils furent arriver, Angleterre descendit à sa cave sans même prendre ses bagages.

_Ac yn eich bagiau, rydych yn moron. (et tes bagages, crétin)

_Remonte-les.

_Meme pas en rêve.

Caerwyn entra dans le manoir, n'obéissant pas à son cadet. Il était peut être une région lui appartenant mais il n'était pas son larbin.

De son coté, Angleterre faisait un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il devait choisir lesquelles ils prenaient. Le blond pensait que le meilleur pour Gaule était de le ramener chez lui dans les meilleurs délais avant que les gens de son époque ne se rende compte de son absence si il s'en rendait compte.

Quelques heures plus tard, au Canada, le jet privé d'Amérique se posa doucement sur une piste d'atterrissage de la capitale, Ottawa. Matthew salua son frère qui ne voulait pas s'attarder ici et accompagna Danael jusqu'à chez lui.

C'était l'hiver et la ville était ensevelit sous la neige, la température avoisinait les -10°C, c'était normal en plein hiver. Matthew vit que Danael frissonnait, l'hiver en France était doux contrairement au Canada.

__J'ai froid!_

__Désoler c'est l'hiver chez moi, tu aurais été mieux chez daddy._

__Pourrons nous faire un feu quand nous arriverons?_

__Oui, dans la cheminée._

Les deux Nations se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez Canada. Ce dernier alluma le feu dans sa cheminée puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé ou Gaule s'était endormis.

En Angleterre, Arthur venait de finir sa valise, il avait décider de la faire quelque jour avant pour ne pas avoir à la faire à la hâte et oublier certaines choses.

_Arthur, tu vas quelque part?

_J'irais rendre visite à mon fils dans deux jours.

_Lequel?

_Sealand, ça te dérange?

_Non, non.

Angleterre alla travailler dans son bureau, laissant son aîné planter dans le salon. Ce dernier réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Arthur. Il avait toujours renié Sealand et celui ci le lui rendait bien, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler "sale jerk". Fillan, Meallan et lui pensaient, depuis que l'enfant vivait avec Suède et Finlande, qu'il était bien mieux la-bas. C'était vraiment bizarre. Peut être qu'il avait décider de renouer avec son fils songea Caerwyn puis il se dit que non, Arthur était vraiment trop idiot pour penser une telle chose et il avait trop d'honneur aussi.

Dans son bureau, Angleterre éspérait que Pays de Galles allait gober son mensonge. Si ses frères le dérangeaient chez Canada, ils se moqueraient de lui en voyant leur oncle enfant à cause d'une erreur magique de sa part si ils l'avaient déjà rencontré.

En attendant, Arthur se concentra sur ses papiers, il les remplit rapidement avant de sortir du papier à lettre, il enverrait demain dès la première heure, cette lettre à Élisabeth II pour lui donner le peu d'information données au meeting, en ommettant évidemment les bagarres et la disparition de son voisin d'outre-mer. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne serait pas chez lui pour un délai indéterminer et qu'il confiait sa tache à son aîné, Ecosse. Qu'il soit d'accord ou nom, cela lui importait peu, il était à son service, point.

Ceci fait, l'anglais mit le papier dans une enveloppe et la posa sur son bureau, il la posterait demain. Il descendit les escaliers et s'empara du téléphone puis il composa le numéro de Fillan. Comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas. Arthur laissa donc un message disant qu'il devrait s'occuper du Royaume-Uni meme s'il ne voulait pas et lui dit pourquoi. L'anglais ressortit l'excuse de la visite chez sa plateforme militaire en espérant que son frère tombe dans le panneau.

Le lendemain, Arthur alla en ville avec les lettres, il allait les poster. Quand ce fut fait, le blond chercha son billet d'avion pour Ottawa. Il partirait le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, à Ottawa. Danael s'était vite habitué à la température. Il jouait longtemps avec Kumajiro et Canada. L'enfant aimait beaucoup ce pays. Canada avait décidé de lui apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. Gaule apprenait à une vitesse incroyable. En à peine 3 jours, il savait déjà écrire quelque mot, faire quelque phrase en français correct et compter jusqu'à 20. L'homme qui venait chaque mardi s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la Nation et lui apporter la paperasse était stupéfait.

Ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça, l'enfant était une Nation et les Nations avait des capacités supérieurs à celle des Humains. Selon le canadien, le petit saurait parfaitement parler français dans 2 semaines sauf si il partait avant.

Gaule réclamait tout les matins une marche longue dans la ville. Canada l'accompagnait et tout les deux gambadaient dans les rues de la capitale. Quelque fois Matthew l'emmenait en dehors de la ville. Ces fois la, l'enfant parlait tout seul. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait remarqué, l'enfant essayait de lui expliquait qu'il y avait des fées et que le canadien devait forcément les voire.

Le jour du départ, en Angleterre, Arthur hurlait des ordres à Pays de Galles qui ne l'écoutait pas.

_Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui!

_Hein, quoi? J'étais en pleine discussion télépathique avec mon dragon.

En effet, le plus jeune vit sur l'épaule de son grand frère, un petit dragon rouge, Y ddraig Goch comme l'appelait Pays de Galles. Le dragon pouvait changer de taille mais sa taille véritable était vraiment gigantesque.

_Mais tu es tellement si peu doué en magie que tu ne peux pas le faire.

Son aîné se mit à se moquer du plus jeune. Ce dernier était rouge de rage, il avait l'habitude mais ça l'agaçait vraiment. C'était la fois de trop.

_JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL, DANAEL AUSSI!

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

_Shit!

Il sortit son billet d'avion et partit en vitesse, sa valise dans la main. Il ne remarqua pas que le sourire moqueur de son frère avait disparut et avait laissé place à un visage surpris et inquiet.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, pour s'assurer que son frère ne lui courrait pas après, il n'aurait jamais du dire ça. L'anglais s'en voulut. Il espéra que ce dernier n'avait pas vu la destination inscrite sur son billet sinon il ferait le lien entre le nom de son oncle et sa destination. Ses frères étaient vraiment futés.

Il arriva à l'aéroport quelque temps après et attendit patiemment son avion. Lorsqu'il arriva, Arthur monta, la tête remplit d'interrogation.

* * *

Et voila, je l'ai fait plus longs si ça ne l'ai pas assez dites le moi.

Review?


End file.
